warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Loyal No More
Oooo [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny You must to write Shistar, I is totally hooked on this seriies.--BramblepathBrightshadow is mine! 23:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I wish I could, but I is experiencing Writer's Block. D= [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Ignore that message. I planned everything out, and lemme tell you now; only 2 of the 4 main charries survive. >:] [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 01:18, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hehe. "Loyal No More", "Lonesome No More (which is the campaign slogan of a guy in a Vonnegut novel)" Raven Randomness! 21:53, March 29, 2010 (UTC) LOL, What's a Vonnegut Novel? xD (Yes, I am very dumb. ^^) [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 21:59, March 29, 2010 (UTC) A novel written by acclaimed satirical author Kurt Vonnegut. He died in '07 -sad face- Raven Randomness! 22:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I just Wikipedia-ed him. So now I am smart. xD See, you learn something new everyday! =D Yesterday: That falling off horses makes you sore the day after! xD Today: Who Kurt Vonnegut is! [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 22:08, March 29, 2010 (UTC) LOVE THIS!! It's great so far! It'd be cool, if since their going to the SDP,eather Midnight or the old questing cats (Squirrel, Bramble, Feather, Crow, Storm, and/or Tawnt) or both helped them! Just an idea.--BramblepathBrightshadow is mine! 22:10, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I never thought of that. Thanks for the idea! =D Now I just need to fit in a dream from StarClan. LOL. xD [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 22:13, March 29, 2010 (UTC) No problem! And StarClan will fit itself in, don't worry....(walks away cackeling) --BramblepathBrightshadow is mine! 22:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC) YAY! Crowfeather! Crow |x| Feather forever! I like how Ruinpaw thought he was dead when Crowfeather visited him., That made me laugh. LOL ^^ --BramblepathBrightshadow is mine! 22:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, that does seem to be more like Ruinpaw than Snow, I agree. xD [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 22:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) This is awesooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeee!! (like always!) HiddenSun ''' 22:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Hiddensun! =D [[User:Shigura| '''Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 22:51, March 29, 2010 (UTC) LOL, If you google Ruinpaw, Raven's picture of him and Dead, Dark Stars comes up. xD If you google Blazepaw, you get the Charrie page. Snow That Covers Mountain... nothing. xD [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 22:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Coolio! HiddenSun ''' 22:59, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh my goodness, I need to finish this book in order to begin the climatic ending set... but I can't think of what to write! D= [[User:Shigura| '''Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) You must to write! Here, maybe (you don't have to use any of these) *Dovepaw refuses to help nand they have to find Jay and/ or Lion *Dovepaw will watch them using her sense. *Ivypaw and Hollyleaf(jealous for not being in the phropecy) will intervene causing trouble. Just some ideas. --BramblepathBrightshadow is mine! 00:27, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I gots an idea nao. Thank ye, Artimas! YOU ISH TEH HERO OF ANCIENT POWERS! xD [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) .....All I want is a cat. ^^ --BramblepathBrightshadow is mine! 00:32, March 31, 2010 (UTC) A cat? What does choo mean? I ish being brain-dead at the moment. Icestorm's Epic Uranus has stolen my intelligence. xD [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't has a cat and I wants one. XD has you ever noticed eather way you say Uranus it sounds wrong?--BramblepathBrightshadow is mine! 00:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) http://www.coffeedrunk.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/04/catkm6.jpg EPIC KITTEH! xD And yeah, I realized that a Loooooong time ago. LOLOL. xD [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:41, March 31, 2010 (UTC)